If only you knew
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: for a long time kish has tried everything to win ichigo's heart....well...almost everything
1. if you can't beat them,join them

Tokyo mew mew

If only you knew

Chapter one : if you can't bet them……..join them.

Disclamer: i don't own Tokyo Mew Mew...how's that.

On the ship:

In kish's room, he lays down on his bad thinking, thinking about the person he thought, he had left all thoughts about behind.

what is it about you Ichigo? That I love so much about? I thought if I left earth vowing never to return that all thoughts about you and us would have vanish, but I was wrong. I only wish now, that you find happiness…….even if it's not with me.

He sighed as he let all thoughts and memories of him and Ichigo fill his mind, the more memories that came to him , the more he wanted to go back to earth to prove his love for her.

"I would change anything about myself if it means that I would have a chance with you."

"and how do you plan on doing that?" a voice form his doorway said to him planly. Kish got up form his bed and stared at the person lurking in his doorway.

"what do you want Pie?" he said rather annoyed.

"well, well, is this the kind of greeting I get for stopping by to see how your doing." Pie said innocently

"you can cut the innocent routine with me, I'm not in the mood." Kish said as he got up to go to his bathroom.

"well then how do you expect to win her heart with that kind of attitude."

"what do you mean by that?" Kish asked curiously

But before Pie could explain , Tart runs in the room and starts to jump up and down on Kish's bed.

"hey you little trwap that's my bed GET OFF!" Kish said as he laughed towards him and at the last second Tart darted out of the way causing him to slam right into the wall. "ouch!" he said in a daze.

"she said I could come, I so happy , yeah I'm going to visit Purin, I'm going to go to the park with her and to the movies and the amusement park, this is going to be great."

"ok, what is he talking about?" Kish said confused and annoyed

"Purin invited me to stay with her and the other girls for their summer vacation on earth, isn't that GREAT!"

"you can't stay on earth Tart. The people on that plant think we're freaks and they don't want us there" Kish hissed with anger.

"How can you say something like that Kish!" Tart protested.

"it's ok Tart, Kish is right , the people on this plant don't like us, but that's going to end starting now, follow me." Pie said as he left the doorway and motion for the others to follow him. They followed him back to his lab, inside were rows and rows of beakers and bottles of different acids and substances, there were tubes running form one side of the room to the other in all different kinds of angles and turns, the room was lit with florescent lighting . Pie was in the middle of the room and he pick up what looked like at first glance two watches and two rather large pills. Kish and Tart stayed at the doorway , nether one of them wanted to enter the room. It didn't take long for Pie to exit the room with the objects form before. He closed the door behind him and walked back to Kish's room with out saying a word. Kish and Tart just looked at each other in a very confuse way. Back at his room Kish broke the silence.

"what is going on here, and what the heck are those things?" he said pointing to the objects in Pie's hand.

"this my friend is going to help you win Ichigo's heart."

" WHAT!" now he got his attention.

"yes, this is a pill I invented to turn you into a human."

"for how long?" Kish asked.

"it's suppose to be for a week, but for some reason, the pill by itself only lest for a few days, which is why I made this." He said as he held up the watches.

"they look and work like regular watches, but hidden underneath is a chip that feeds extra electrons into your systems allowing you to stay in your human forms form longer, much, much longer."

"for how long?" Kish asked once again.

Pie thought for a second and then answered. " three months."

He could not believe what he was hearing, a chance to start a new with Ichigo, that was only something he could only dream about and now it was becoming an realty.

"when do we leave?" Kish asked barely holding on to his excitement.

"HEY, who said you was coming with me anyway." Tart intrude

"I wanted Pie to come with me not you"

"oh, come on, I promise I'll be good."

"no"

"please"

"NO!"

"oh come on please."

"I said NO!"

"I think it would be an excelent idea with Kish went with you it'll give him a chance to settle things with Miss Kitty."

"Hey! I'm the only one who could call her that!" Kish stated.

"I'm ssssooooo sorry." Pie said plainly.

Tart then looked at Kish who gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes imaginable. Tart sighed " ok fine."

"yeah, when do you begin?" Kish asked excitedly.

"right now, take this pill with water, once you take it, you'll feel a bit sleepy so you might want to take it before you go to sleep. When you wake up the first thing you do is to put the watches on. It is important to have the watch in contact with the skin within a 24 hours of taking the pill otherwise it won't work." After saying that he then gives Tart and Kish each a pill and a watch and then leaves them to work on something else.

Tart and Kish then go to their rooms to wait to go to sleep. Each of them really want to take the pill right away, but knew they had to wait. Four long , long hours later, Kish starts to take a shower and get dress for bed, when he was dress and ready for bed , he took the pill form the desk and took it with water just as pie had instructed and settled in for bed. He was almost a sleep until he hear a knocking coming form the door. He stumbles to the door in the dark and flips the light on, he opens the door to see Tart with a blanket and pillow in his hands.

"could I stay with you until I fall a sleep, please." He said rubbing his eyes.

Kish just looked at him, he looked so cute in his PJ's that he couldn't say no to him, so he let him in and went back to bed.

Next morning, Kish awoke to Tart screaming his lungs out. Kish jumped out of bed in shock, he was about to knock the kid out until he saw him, he couldn't believe his eyes, the little kid was staring at a mirror of himself and he was jumping up and down with excitement, Kish looked at him and was shocked at what he saw , the once little brown alien was no more and in his place stood a human boy, he had brown hair in a boy style in a boy cut with long bangs semi-covering his brown eyes. He had the watch on him. Kish on the other hand race out of his bed and towards the bathroom mirror so he could see how he looked, when he saw his reflection, he was rather impress with what he saw, the once green hair he had was gone and in it's place was blueish-black hair in a small pony tail and bangs that covered his once amber eyes which had turned to a mysterious midnight blue. He even looked as far as his body which was once clean cut and attractive looking before was now even more clean cut and well chiseled , he guess it was due to his hormones and his age must have had an effect on him, personally he didn't care, the only thing that stood in his mind was…….

ready or not ichigo-san cause here I come.

Well that's chapter one there's actually five in total I'll post the others later but for now tell me what you think. See ya.


	2. mew mew corner

Hey everyone , just to fill you in on the story of tmm's if only you knew after each chapter I decided to deacated it to answering questions the reads may have about the story. So, if you have any questions about the chapters just ask in the reviews and I will be happy to answer them.

So for chap.1

Daughter of Life and Death: Q: why not greenish-black?

Chbiryoohki2003: A: well I thought about it but then decided not to do it cause it really would not look right with his blue eyes. Plus I thought that having blueish-black hair it would make him more atreactive.

So that's how it works have any questions just asked. See ya.


	3. here on earth

Hi there, everyone I hope you like this chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew. Now I'm not sure if you're aware with my style but I like the start each of my stories with a theme story that best fit the chapter. So in other words with you read the song then you would have an idea what the chapter is about.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. If I did I wouldn't be writing down this declaimer.

Theme song 

Since I first met you you've been in my heart

I feel you near me when I close my eyes

Just like a sweet dream, your love is with me

I know that you were in my heart all along

Now in the night I know I'm not alone

Your love is with me, my dear friend

And so I hold you close to my heart

I hope this feeling will never end

I know that love is our hearts

And so I know that we will never be apart

I feel your love is always with me, wherever I go

Yes, you will always be right here in my heart

I know that love is in our hearts

And so I know that we will never be apart

I feel your love is always with me, wherever I go

Yes, you will always be right here in my heart

Chapter Two: here on earth

On earth- in the cafe

"Whew what a day." Ichigo said as she picked up the dishes on the last table.

"You said it." Pudding agreed. Suddenly Puddings cell phone goes off.

"Hello?" she said.

"Since when did she get a cell phone?" Mint asked rising an eyebrow.

"Beats me" Zakuro said

"Great can't wait to see you then." Pudding said as she finished on the phone.

"Who was that on the phone Pudding?" Lettuce asked.

"That was Tart, he wants me and any person of my choosing to meet him in the park by the water fountains in a half an hour."

"WHAT!" everyone said in unison.

"Why is HE here?" Ichigo asked sternly.

"Well I know you guys don't like Kish or Pie, but Tart is different he and I are really good friends."

"Fine, Pudding then I'll go with you." Ichigo said as the girls headed to the locker rooms.

It was after 6:00 when all the girls left the café, Ichigo and Pudding headed towards the park. They were at the entrance when a thought struck Ichigo's mind **is he alone? And if his not alone….. whose with him?**

Ichigo froze just after entering in the park, she gently place a hand on Puddings shoulder. Pudding stopped and looked up at Ichigo's pale face.

"What's the matter Ichigo-san"?

"Pudding why don't you call Tart to see if his still here waiting for us. And while your at it see if you could find out if anyone is with him."

"Ok" Pudding said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello…. Tart, hey are you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, I'm waiting for you by the water fountain, where are you?"

"I'm at the entrance with a friend."

"Who?"

"It's a surprise, anyway are you by yourself?"

"No, I'm with a friend also"

"Who?"

"It's a surprise, anyway we're still here by the fountain waiting for you guys."

"Ok, we're on our way there right now. Bye"

"Bye" and they hung up.

"Who did she/he bring?" Kish and Ichigo said in unison.

"He/she wouldn't say." Tart and Pudding said in unison.

"Damn it!" Kish and Ichigo said in unison.

It was now sunset and the sun was at its peak of beauty when they finally made it to the water fountain. Pudding and Ichigo was walking towards the water fountain, when Tart approached them, of course they didn't know who he was until, he spoke.

"Hi Pudding, you remember me?"

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Pudding asked completely confused.

"It's me Pudding, Tart."

"Tart?" she said more like a question.

"Yeah."

She looked at him very closely and although he was a human, he still had the same color eyes and hair, just with a few highlights in them. She spent a good five minutes looking him over until she realizes he was telling the truth. Needless to say she was excited, she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. Ichigo however was still in shock. But not only that, she became very nervous when she notice that Tart was alone and on the phone earlier he said he was with a friend. She walked up to the couples, which were now sitting on the fountain talking. She had to admit even though there supposed to be enemies seeing them together made her feel happy inside. She got close enough to them and asked.

"Hey, Tart, I notice your by yourself, where's your friend?" she asked.

"His over there." He said as he pointed to the large cherry blossom tree a few yards away form them. She couldn't make out the face, but she could tell it was a guy walking towards her. She became more and more nerviest with each step he took. Until finally he was only a couple of feet in front of her. She was shock but also in a daze, she even blushed a bit a sheer look of him. The way he looked in front of her, the sun hit him just right she could see his long bluish-raven hair and she notice his long bangs somewhat covering his mid-night blue eyes. He was a foot taller then her, she also notice his body (especially his upper body). He wore a white short sleeved dress shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes (so cute) Ichigo was memorized by the sight of him, that she didn't notice that he place a hand on her check and drew her close to him, he then lean his head next to her ear and whispered.

"Konchiwa, kinko-san."

She then snapped out of her daze and stared at him in shock.

"Kishuu"

He pulled his head back and smiled and nodded, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was completely different. Suddenly she felt it a sea of emotions containing desire, lust, longing, confusion, and puzzlement. But mainly it was lust. She looked him over and tried her best to contain herself. She then drew her attention to where she left Pudding and Tart, but so found that they wasn't there anymore, fear and worry were now her new emotions.

"Where's Pudding? Where's Tart? Where did they go?" she cried out

Kish (who was also feeling the same emotions as Ichigo) snapped out of his daze and turns his attention to Ichigo and an empty place by the fountain that was once occupied by Tart and Pudding. His eyes grew wide and it didn't take long before he shared the same emotions as Ichigo.

"I don't know but we've got to find them, I never left Tart by himself before, I got to find him."

Ichigo stared at him for a bit with shock. She never heard him or sees him show any concern for anyone but for himself and her. In a way she found it sweet and caring, but now was not the time for that, she was more concern in finding Pudding. She was like a little sister to her and she loved her very much. Both Kish and Ichigo search though the night moonlit sky. It was easy to see cause the light form the moon was very bright that night. They looked all over the park each calling out the children's names and not getting any response. Ichigo became so fearful she began to cry. Kish tried his best to calm her but knew she would only be okay if she found Pudding safe and sound. He couldn't bare to see her that way. He was equally worried about Tart but being a guy he kept his emotions in check. He decided it was best if they split up to find them, they can cover more ground that way. So he told Ichigo to check by the entrance and he would check by the lake. She agreed and both set off in their own directions. About twenty minutes into the split up Kish still calling out the children's names, became quiet when he hear aloud snoring and soft breathing coming form the lake, he was on a trail covered with trees and bunches, he walked closer and closer to the sounds and then pulled back some bunches and saw the cutest thing he'd ever seen. There a few feet away form the lake was Tart and Pudding fast asleep. His worriless slipped away and he smiled to himself. The way they were together showed how much they cared (a/n: they laying and facing each other) he thought to him

**If Tart and Pudding could be together then why can't Ichigo and I be together?**

He backed away and headed off to get Ichigo, who was at the entrance hoping to see Pudding's smiling face ran up to her but instead she got Kish. He ran up to her and told her he found them by the lake. She was overwhelmed and went with him towards the lake. When they got there both of them where in awe, when they saw the two children together. They looked so happy sleeping Ichigo and Kish both quietly walked over and picked up the children and walked out of the park.

"Um thank you for helping me find Pudding." She said nervously

"Your welcome, considering I was looking for Tart also."

"Right I knew that." She said nervously and stopped when she notice that Kish was staring at her. She blushed and gently looked away which only made him smile and he spoke gently yet firmly to her.

"Um, it's getting late why don't I walk you home, you know just to make sure you and Pudding is safe."

She nodded and both of them walked side by side with the children in they arms. They walked a block and half in silence as they were walking Ichigo slowly glance over to Kish, who at some points would look down at the small boy in his arms and smile and gently brush away some hair form his face with his finger. Kish didn't want anyone to know not even Pie, that he truly did care for Tart even though they would always fight and argue and pull prinks on each other, he saw him as little brother. She could see it and recognize it a mile away cause it is the same look she would give to Pudding. She thought of what they could talk about on the way home cause the silence was truly killing her.

"Hey, Kish-kun."

"Hai, kinko-san"

"Why are you here? And dress up as a human no less?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her with a stern look in his eyes and she became very nerviness and wondered what she said wrong.

"We're here on earth cause Tart and Pudding wanted to be together for what you humans call 'summer vacation' and this isn't a dress up costume we ARE humans."

"Huh! You mean to tell me that's not just a shell, that you really are humans. Everything is for real."

"Everything's a 100 real, well expect for my heart and brain."

"Why's that?"

"Cause they still remember you." He said with a huge smile.

When he said that she her heart melt into a pool. But then she remembers something from earlier that didn't add up.

"Kish-kun did you say you're here for 'summer' vacation?"

"Yeah, so when is it? In a day? A week?"

"Three months"

If Kish had not remembered he had Tart in his arms, he would have dropped him. His eyes went wide and he was in shock.

"THREE months?" he repeated

"Hai,"

"No way, uh man, I don't know what we're going to do, I only have enough money for a couple of weeks."

"Where did you get the money form?"

"Pie, he made it in his lab."

"Oh, so where are you staying now?"

"We haven't figured that out yet, when we got here we want straight to the park to wait for you and Pudding."

She did not say anything as she and him continued their walk. They were a few blocks away form her house when she got an idea and turned to Kish.

"Kish, I know a place where you and Tart and stay and work so you can have money. I just have only one question to ask you."

"Which is?"

"Can you wait tables?"

"Huh?"

And with that Ichigo took Kish to the only place that she knew he and Tart would be safe.

"Well, here we are." She said as they were at the entrance of the café. Kish was dumbfounded of all places she brings me here he thought as they made their way to the back entrance to the café. Ichigo now holding a sleeping pudding upright began to knock on the door and ring the bell after a few knocks and rings the door finally opened to reveal a very tried and annoyed Ryou.

"What is it Ichigo? Don't you know what time it is? Come back tomorrow and tell me when I'm awake."

As he said that he began to close the door but was stopped by ichigo's foot.

"This can't wait till tomorrow we need to talk to you now." She said sternly

He pulled the door open again and soon notice that Ichigo wasn't alone in her arms was Pudding and standing next to her was a young man he never seen before and in his arms was a small boy and he did not recognize him ethier.he was a little concern on who these people were but decided to let them in anyway. As Ichigo/Pudding and Kish/Tart walked inside the café they decided to lay the children on the bench inside. Ryou had invited them to sit down and wait for Kelchiro, who had came down stairs form his room upstairs as he walked down the stairs he noticed Ryou with Ichigo and Pudding, but then he notice two other strangers, he was unsure on who they were or what they wanted but continued his walk down the stairs. They didn't see him so he called out to them.

"Good evening Ichigo-san, what brings you and your friends to the café at this hour?" he said being his charming self.

As Ichigo turned to look at him, she was stunned her face turned fiery red and her chest started to burn when she looked at him. He was wearing silk shorts and he was bare chested she could see every muscle and every ripple on his upper body, his hair which normally pulled back in a neat ponytail was lose and locks of his hair laid on both sides of his shoulders. She got so "excited" that she completely forgot what happens when she gets excited and before she knew it she was turned into a cat.

"Ichigo you really should learn to control yourself." Ryou said plainly.

Kish was shocked he never knew that she could literally turn into a cat.

"Ichigo-san are you okay?"

**Yeah I'll be fine if someone would kiss me.** She meowed

"meow meow" she said some one kiss me already

"Meow meow" I don't care who

"Meow" someone

"Don't worry Ichigo-san I'll help you out," Kelchiro said as he walked up to the kitten and gave her a gently kiss on the lips. When she was back to herself he went back upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Ryou called out to him

" I do not wish for Ichigo-san to keep turning into a cat on my behalf."

"It's not your fault if she can't control her hormones."

"True, but I do take most of the blame, I should dress more proper in front of a lady." He said and went back to change. Few minutes later he came back with a t-shirt on and his hair pulled back. He sat down in the table with the others and smiles.

"Much better, don't you agree Ichigo-san?"

She slightly nodded with a hint of red still on her face, she still had a mental picture in her mind of how he was dress earlier. She tired to shake it loose and then Ryou spoke.

"Ok, Ichigo what do you have to tell us that is so important that it can't wait until were fully conscience to hear."

She took a deep breath and spoke. "Well I came here to talk to you about Kish-"

"What happened is he planning another attack?" Ryou asked alerting

"No, his-"

"Kelchiro go to the computer lab and pinpoint his location."

"Wait that wouldn't be necessary his-"

"I'm on it" Kelchirio said as he started his way to the computer lab.

"WAIT A MINTUE!" Ichigo shouted and then covered her mouth and turned to the children who were still asleep wow these kids could sleep though anything

"What's the matter Ichigo-san" Kelchiro asked gently as he sat back down on his chair.

"You don't have to pinpoint his location, because I know where he is."

"Where is he?" Ryou said sternly

"Right in front of you."

"Where I don't see him." Ryou said looking around only to see a very shocked Kelchiro staring at the young man. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"It can't be." He said in shock

"What can't be?" Ryou said wanting an answer.

"THIS boy IS Kish." He said still in shock.

"What?" Ryou said

Ichigo nodded and assured them that it was really he and the boy is Tart, she spent a whole hour talking to them until finally she got enough courage to ask them.

"Do you think they could stay here? They could work as waiters and do any chores you want them to do."

"Well, I'm ok with it, there completely humans and they have no powers." Kelchiro said

"None" Kish assured them.

"Well, I think it would be nice to have the extra help at the café and as long as you do as I say, I'll let you and Tart stay." Ryou said

Kish was really happy. " Thank you so much"

"Not a problem, but I warn you if you do any thing out of the ordinary you'll regret it."

Kish became very quiet.

"You must be hungry, do you want something to eat?" Kelchiro asked

"No, thank you" Kish said very polity.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along so well, I'll be seeing you, and thanks again." Ichigo said as she pick up Pudding and left leaving the four guys alone.

"So what made you decided to turn human and come to earth?" Ryou asked

"It's really Tarts idea, he and Pudding are good friends and they wanted to see each other, but I knew humans on this plant would never accept us in our alien from so we took pills and became humans ourselves the only things that are still aliens are our hearts and minds I guess the transformation did not work on them."

"Well, I must say you do remind me of myself when I was your age." Kelchiro said amazed

"I do?"

"Yep, expect for the hair and eyes you could be a dead ringer for me at 17."

"How did you know I am 17?"

"I took a guess, I guess I was right."

"Oh"

"I can tell that Tart is ready for bed, how about you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kish said as he stretched and yawned

"Why do you take Tart with you and follow me." Kelchrio said as Kish want to pick up

Tart and followed Kelchiro upstairs, Kelchrio could see Ryou still sitting at the table.

"Are you okay Ryou-san"

"Yes, I'm fine, go ahead and show our guest to their room."

"As you wish." He said as he led the boys to there room.

Ryou sat down for a moment and said, " What is your REAL reason for being here Kish?"

Upstairs Kelchrio lead Kish and Tart down the hall to their room.

"This will be your room." Kelchrio said as he opened the door. To reveal a very plan room, there was a bed, with sheets on it and on the right side next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp and in front of the bed was a closet dresser and the far left side of the room was a computer desk with a computer and a chair.

"I'll bring a extra bed for you." Kelchrio said as he left the room.

Kish then looked around the room again and walked over to the bed and gently pulled back the sheets, he then used his foot to side the chair towards him, he sat down and held Tart upright he then processed to take his shoes off and place him on the bed, he then took the sheets and place it back over him. Kish just sat down and looked over at Tart sleeping.

MAN! CAN THIS KID SLEEP! He laughed to himself he gets it form me a guess

A couple of minutes later Kelchiro comes back with the extra bed. He said good night to Kish and left the room with a warm smile on his face, he did not know why, but Kish felt very safe and warm. He folded out the bed and got comfortable for sleep. As he laid his head on his arms only one thought enter his mind.

I wonder what the new day will bring

Ending song 

**When you talk to me,**

**I see the rainbow rise,**

**The colors of love,**

**All through the night,**

**When I dream of you,**

**I see the colors of love,**

**We can change the world,**

**For me and you.**

**Colors...**

**For me and you**

**For me and you too.**

** Repeat**

**Colors...**

**For me and you**

**For me and you too.**

** Repeat Twice**


	4. mew mew corner 2

Hello everyone, and Welcome back to mew mew coner. My name is Cherry Moon Blossoms 2008 and I'll be your hostess. So relax and have a cup of cappacino on me.

Here's what's going on with the mew mew project. I'm almost done with chapter 3 of the story and let me tell you it's real good. I also want to say I'm really sorry for the long want but you don't have to wait anymore because chapter 3 is on it's way. But for now I'm dedating this mew mew coner to my sister sailorprincess3234 who has been helping me with my chapters. In fact I dicdied to dected a mew mew coner to any one who has helped me out with this very interesting story. So to sailorprincess 3234 thank you for all you help.

P.S : chapter 4 and 5 is already done and just between us this story is about to get really HOT!

I got some songs that will give you a hint to what to expect in the up coming chapter's

Chapter 3: "education" by pink floyd

Chapter 4: "don't phunk with my heart" by black eyed peas

Chapter 5: "hot in herre" by nelly or "Toxic" by britney spears

So base on these songs can you guess what the chapters are about . when to find out I need at least 25 reviews to start the next chapters so keep review and find what happens next.

See ya.

**Cherrymoonblossoms2008 out**


	5. your sending me WHERE?

Three weeks later at the café:

Kish, Tart and the others closed down the café for the night. Kish was cleaning the tables while Tart helped pudding with the dishes. Lettuce and Ichigo were mopping the floor while Zakuro and Mint enjoyed some left over tea. Ryou and Kelichro entered the room.

"Okay ladies, you need to say goodnight to Kish and Tart, they've got a big day tomorrow." Kelichiro said smiling.

"Really? Where are we going?" Tart asked as he poked his head out from the kitchen door.

"Oh you'll see…" Ryou said grinning.

The next day:

Kish and Tart was sound asleep on their beds. As the morning sunlight cerpted inside their bedroom through the window; the rays of sunlight caress Kish's face as he turned around in bed.

"COME ON YOU SLACKERS! GET OUT OF BED NOW!" Ryou screamed through a megaphone.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Kish screamed as he jumped and fell off his bed landing face first on the floor below.

Tart screamed and jumped out of bed. He stood in front of his bead in a solder's stance, giving Ryou a salute.

"Private Tart reporting for duty sir!" Tart responded in Military fashion.

"At ease solder." Ryou said.

"What the heck is going on?" Kish demanded as got up off from the floor.

"Here, put these on. They are your new school uniforms." Ryou said as he handed Kish and Tart school uniforms.

After a while, both boys were dressed and headed down stairs. When they reached the kitchen, they were shocked and surprised to see two special guests. There sitting at the table having breakfast was Ichigo and Pudding.

"Ohayo Kishu-san." Ichigo said casually as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"Ohayo Ichigo-chan." Kish said casually.

He noticed that there were two plates of food in front of empty chairs, which were across from where Ichigo and Pudding sat. Kelichiro was washing dishes and wearing a cooking apron.

"Hurry up you two and eat your breakfast. You don't want to be late for your first day of school. I packed you each a bag for lunch and gave it to Ichigo and Pudding." Kelihro said as he put the last dish away and dried his hands. He left the kitchen to continue on other chores that needed to be done.

When he left the room, Kish and Tart both walked over to the table and sat down to eat breakfast. During the whole time, since they were done with breakfast, Ichigo and Pudding waited for the boys outside. A few minutes' later Kish and Tart met up with the girls. Kish walked over towards where Ichigo stood.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" Kish asked.

"I'm here to walk you to school." Ichigo said with a smile as she looked over to Kish.

During the whole time, since they were done with their breakfast. Ichigo and Pudding waited for them to be done outside. A couple of mantis later Kish and Tart walked outside. Kish walked over to Ichigo and asked her.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" he said curiously

"I'm here to walk you to school." She said plainly.

"You too Pudding?" Tart asked as he turned his head to Pudding.

"Yep." She nodded "Ryou asked us to help you guys out on the first day of school. You know so you guys won't get lost.

"I doubt that would happen." Kish smuggled "how hard can school be?"

"You'll see" Ichigo said with a sly smile " but for now we got to go, Pudding, Tart make sure your both are back here by 4:00 Kish and I don't want to have to go and look for you two like last time.

"Okay." They said and took off for school. Ichigo and Kish stood by as they watched the two children walked out of sight.

"Shall we?" Ichigo said as she walked a head of Kish and started to walk towards their school. Kish followed not to far behind. Until he caught up to her and was walking beside her. She turn and handed him his book bag. He took it and as they were walking, Ichigo began to notice that he was staring at her. So she asked.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just wondering, why you were helping me out? I thought you didn't like me. And besides won't your boyfriend be jealous?" he asked with a smirk look on his face.

She smiled and said, " first off, I'm helping you because Ryou asked me to; second off, and I never said I didn't like you. And third off me and Masaya broke up two years ago, we're still good friends but nothing more."

At hearing that last sentence. Kish's heart started to sing out with joy. Yes, this is the chance I've been waiting for.

"I really sorry to hear that Ichigo-san" He lied with a hidden smirk.

"It's okay, in away I kind of like it the way it is." She said with a warm smile. " Um….Kishu what made you decide to come to as a human anyway?" She asked not knowing if she would get an answer on not.

"I have my reasons." He said coolly

"Oh okay." She said quietly

They were only a block away form the school when a thought came to Kish's mind. "Hey Ichigo."

"Yeah" she answered

"What's school?" He asked curiously

"Huh?" she said in disbelieve

"What's school?" he repeated

"It's a place of learning." She answered

"Learning what?" he asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"Everything, math, science, English, social studies, history, gym and physical fitness." She listed

"Physical fitness, I can do, it's all the other things I'm not to crazy about." He said unknowingly

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." She said hopefully

"I hope so." He said doubtingly

They fanially reached the school gates and thankfully they weren't closed. Kish and Ichigo decided to just high tail inside. Once inside the school Kish and Ichigo walked down the hall to the main office. At the main office, Ichigo was talking to one of the receptionist and after a couple of mintues. She handed her a piece of paper. Kish was sitting down next to the door the whole time. Two girls walked in and the second they saw Kish they began to swoon over him. Which made him a bit uncomfortable, Ichigo notice it and then walked over and grabbed his hand and left the office leaving the girls to cry. Once outside the office and down the hall, she let go of his hand and gave him the paper.

"What was that about?" Kish asked completely confused

"I wouldn't worry about it, they always do that around a guy they like."

"Oh yeah, who's the guy?" he said with a smirk

"You." She said with 'whatever look on her face'

"Me?" he said for emphasis

"Yep." She said caring less " anyway here's your schedule. It said's your first class is math. I'll see you later." She said as she turns to leave.

"What? Wait a minute were are you going? You're not coming with me?" he said with a pout.

" Kish, your two years older then me, you need to be around kids your own age. That why Ryou had you put in your grade." She said knowingly

"Yeah, but, I don't know were to go. Remember this is my first time in a school. So I don't know where anything is yet." He said matter-of-factly

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part" she said silly "ok, I'll show you how to get to your first class, but after that your own okay.

Kish nodded.

"Let me see the schedule again." She said as she held out her hand for him to give her the paper. Once she had it she looked over it very carefully and notice that all of his classes were right next to her's and that they shared the same lunch period together. She was very surprised but she didn't let him know.

"Your first class is right next to mine. Follow me." She said as she led the way up the stairs to their classrooms. The bell rang a couple of minutes ago, so they were already late. Ichigo said goodbye as she slowly walked into her class only to have her teacher yell at her for been late. Kish felt very nervous and hope that wouldn't happen to him. He knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a man in his late 20's or early 30's, he had blonde hair and green eyes and was very good looking, he seem to be very friendly too. He smiled at Kish, which made Kish feel very comfortable.

" Come please" he said as he open the door for Kish to come in. " it seems we have a visitor class." He said as he place a hand on Kish's shoulder. The second he walked in all the girls in the class began hooting and howling and swooning over him. Which made him blush with embracement.

" Alright ladies calm down and control yourselves." He said with a smile. He then turned to Kish and took his schedule form him and then gave him a big smile.

"Well, I can already tell your going to be popular with the ladies." He said cheerfully. " Ok. Class I would like to introduce Mr. Kish Hito to our Class for the rest of the year. Ok. Hito-san you can take any available seat."

"Okay" he said, as he looked around the classroom at all the lovesick girls, they all wanted him to seat next to them. He looked and stops when he found a seat in the middle of the class. There was a shy girl sitting there as he walked closer to her. She looked up at him and then shyly looked back at her book. He smiled she reminded him of Lettuce but she looked different she had reddish-brown hair and eyes. She was bit on the nerdy side but she had proteanl. He asked her "is this seat taken?"

She shyly looked up and answered " no"

He sat down next to her and introduce himself to her " Hi, I'm Kish Hito and you are?" he said charmingly

" My name is Sakura Natsu." She said shyly "nice to meet you"

"Likewise" he said.

The class came and went. By the time class was over he become good friends with Sakura. When Kish left the classroom and entered the hallway. He found Ichigo standing by the window waiting. He was surprised to see her.

"Ichigo-chan what are you doing here?" he said

"Well I didn't want to tell you this but we have our class right next to each other. So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. So let's go." She said with a smile

"Ok" he said and the two of them started to walk down the hall in peace which only lasted a few seconds because without warning Kish and Ichigo began to hear screams coming form behind them and when they looked back they saw a swarm of girls running towards them. Kish and Ichigo then began to run for dear life. They ran though halls and stairways and every other direction you could think of. "What's up with these girls are they sick." Kish said between breaths as he ran for his life.

"They think you're hot." Ichigo said

" If thinking that I'm hot gets them like this I wonder how are they going to handle me be an alien" he joked

"Now is not the time to joke around." She said harshly. Their turned another corner and then another and finally lost them…for now. They made to their next class in record time. Too bad their next class was gym and that they had to run the track. Ichigo hated to run while Kish (who was in great shape) loved to run. The whole day of school really consist of them having classes and between class they had to doge the swarm of girls. The end of the day came and Kish and Ichigo made it out without any girls following them.

"Whew if I knew it would be this heard I would have never agreed to go to school." Kish said tiredly

"Well it's not over yet, we still have to go work at the café and we have to go meet up with Pudding and Tart at school." Ichigo said

"Oh man, I forgot about that. How do you do it? Everyday the same thing don't you get tired of it? Kish said winded.

"Yeah, but I have my friends at the café to make me feel better, and plus unlike you I don't get chase by a swarm of girls." She said with a smirk

"I would like to think not. Otherwise I would have to wonder about you." He said with a smirk of his own.

She just laughed and the two of them walked over to the elementary school to pick up the kids. They got to the gate and saw Pudding and Tart waiting for them. When they walked up to them they revised the biggest hugs form Pudding and Tart.

"So how was school?" Kish asked as all four of them walked to the café.

"It was so much fun." Tart said happily " art class is my favorite class. I didn't know painting would be so much fun."

"Yeah and every one really seem to like him a lot." Pudding added, " I'm so glad that you came."

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun." Ichigo said with a smile.

"How was you day at school?" Tart asked curiously

"You don't want to know" Ichigo and Kish said tiredly. When they got to the café. They put they uniforms and began to work. The whole time Kish was been charming and all the girls were swooning over him and Pudding did her routine of impressing the customers with her amazing stunts. By the end of the day when all the girls left and the café was closed. Kish was upstairs in the shower relaxing and letting his mind wonder about the first day of school and all he could think of was

Why me.

Sorry guys that the chapter is a little rush I had a ton of work to do. But I promise I'll fix and make it even better. Ok on to better news I have chap 4 and I'll post it really soon but this time I need 20 more reviews please it's not a lot and who ever reviews the most I'll deducted a chapter to them. That's it for now see ya.


	6. Matchmaker Ichigo to the Rescue!

Hey everyone it's me. I'm back and I'm here to send you the biggest news. Of Tokyo mew mew. Here we go.

Chapter four:

Matchmaker Ichigo to the rescue!

In school

Kish was already finish with his first week of school. And so far he finds it stressful. Though his grades are off the chart. His populaity with the ladies is getting on his nerves he can't go anywhere around that school without a swam of girls chasing him. He was walking down the hall minding his own bussniess while he heard foot steps form behind him. He knew who it was.

"Ok Sakura, you can stop following me."

while holding her books close to her chest and lowering her head. It was obvious that she was sad and Kish felt bad about it so he turned and walked towards her. He took the books form her and held up her chin with his hand and look at her with a warm smile.

"What's wrong?" Kish asked

"Um…nothing." she said shyly

"Yes there is. Tell me, I want to help" Kish said with a knowing smile.

She looked at him with her sparking reddish-brown eyes and she slightly blushed. "Um….I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I have."

"Sure what's the problem?" Kish said intregted

"Well….I….I…..I'm" she began hestently

"Yes..." he said waiting for her to continue

"I ……I'm….in….love" she fanaly said

"HUH!" Kish flintsh back in shock with a twith in eye.

It's not that she wasn't pretty,in her own right. He had to stop and look at her. But first he wanted to know the "who's "and "what's"

"Who's the guy who caught my friend's heart? Is it me?" Kish asked with a smirk.

She giggled and smiled. This only made Kish question himself for even asking.

"No. it's not you. It's a guy my age, well next to you, his the second most popular guy in school."

Kish stopped her right there. He now knew the indentity of the secret crush.

"Let me guess, is it Masaya?" he said planly.

"Yeah how'd you know?" she asked surprised

"Lucky guess." He said mundane tone of vioce

"Well, can you help me? Please Kish-san." She said with stars in her eyes and the smile to match.

He couldn't help it. Those big eyes of hers were filled with hope and longing for a person, who might, or might not return her feelings. It really did touch him so, that he desided to help. There was just one problem. He knew nothing about human courtship rituals. But he knew someone who did.

"o.k. . .I'll help you. Meet me at the café at the end of school. I know someone that will send you on the right track."

"Arigato, Kish-san. Arigato." She said as Kish gave her back her books and raced to her next class.

At the Café

"I'll be right there" Kish said as he race to the kitchen and brought back a tray filled of pastries.

"Here you are ladies, enjoy the meal food and thank you for coming to café mew mew." he said charmingly.

"Oh we will." One of the girls said slyly with a wink.

"Heh..heh..heh" Kish laughed nervisly.

Over by the kitchan all the girls and Tart stared in awe at how many girls was at the café and how Kish was waiting on every single one of them with out even breaking a sweat.

"Well, it seems he's real popular with the ladies." Mint said as she slipped her tea.

"I agree, business sure has been blooming since he worked here."

Everyone turned to the kitchen door and saw Kelchiro staring out from the door with a tray of pastries in his hand.

"Yeah, he really does remind me of myself when I was his age." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah, the only thing is that you weren't a flirtaous jerk." Ichigo said harshly

Everyone stared at her in shock expect for Kelichiro who only smiled.

"Haven't you notice Ichigo-san, how much Kish-san has changed since he got here. Take a good look at him and see for yourself." Kelchrio said as he pointed to Kish serving another table tea and cakes.

Ichigo looked hard at him and soon notice what Kelichrio was talking about. His outer body was good to look at, but what touched her the most was his expressions, when he smiled the whole room lighted up and he genuinely look and acted as if he truly found his home…..his place. She had never seen that look on his face before and soon without thinking started to walk over to him in a daze not knowing why. The others only looked in awe and shock as she drifted closer and closer to him. Her mind begged her to stop what she was going to do. But her heart and her body wouldn't have it. She was memorized in his gaze, Kish felt someone coming towards him so he turned form his table and saw Ichigo two feet in front of him; she looked like she was under some kind of spell.

"Ichigo-san are you ok?" he asked worried

"Kisu shite" she said in a daze

"NANI!" he said shocked

"Kiss me" she said again in a secductive tone of voice

He was shocked. The girls at the table lefted already and gave him a tip, so it was just him and her. When he heard her say that every fiber of his being was screaming at him to kiss her.

kiss her! When are you going to get another chance like this again? Do it. his inner voice said

I can't he said to himself

why the hell not! his inner voice screamed

it's not time yet he said cailmly

fine, baka I hope you got a picture cause that's the only way your going to remember it. his inner voice said in defit

Kish gently picked up Ichigo's hand and gently kiss it. Ichigo then snapped back to realty.

"What happen? Why am I here? What's going on?" she asked confused

He simply smiled and said, "Nothing, let's get back to work "

She nodded unsurely and did as he said and for the rest of the day ichigo kept having a feeling that she did something she wasn't supposed to.

About twenty minutes after the incident happened, a young lady with reddish brown hair and eyes wearing glasses walked in. she was very shy and timed she wore her school uniform and her hair while a few strands were left out the rest was rolled up in a bun. She had fair skin though her legs seem a bit pale. Kish was washing the dishes, when he stopped to take a break. He walked in the café and saw her. He had to admit even though she didn't look it, he could tell she was very pretty. Sakura walked over and sat down in an empty table, by that time the café was empty but it was not yet closed. The girls look at her and notice she look very familiar. All the girls expect for lettice (who was helping Kish) were staring at her in shock because with the expectation of her hair and eye color she's a dead ringer for lettice. Ichigo walked over to her tiring her best to keep her comments to herself.

"Hello, welcome to café mew mew my name is Ichigo, may I take you order?" she asked in a friendly voice

whew good thing I didn't mess that up she said in her mind

"Um….um…I'm here to see Kish Hito, he told me to meet him here around this time." Sakura said shyly

"Kish?" Ichigo questioned

"Its o.k. kinko-san, I'm here" Kish said as he cheerfully walked over to the two young ladies.

"Konnichiwa Kish-san" Sakura said shyly.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san." He said charmingly

"Ichigo-san I'm glad you're here because I really need your help." Kish said turning his attention to Ichigo.

"My help with what?" She questioned suspicusly.

"Well, can I talk with you in the kitchen?" he asked while pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

"Um...okay" she said

"Would you please excuse us for a moment Sakura-san?" Kish smiled at the young girl sitting at the table.

She nodded shyly and both Kish an Ichigo want to the kitchen. Once inside, Kish spoke.

"Ichigo, I need your help with Sakura." He said calmmingly

"Why? You like her or something?" she teased

"No, that's not it." He said a bit annoyed.

"She has a crush on someone you know. So I invited her here to help her out. She was the only one who was sincrly nice to me, but I don't know anything about your mating rituals." He said

"First off…. It's not a mating ritual it a courtship ritual and second off (with a smile) I'll be glad to help her, she reminds me of lettuce. So who does she have a crush on?" she asked couriously

Kish gulped hard and braced himself for the impact. "Masaya" he said with a bit of hesatantion.

"Masaya? Are you talking about my best friend Masaya? My ex-boyfriend Masaya? Are we talking about that Masaya?" She said a bit taken back.

"Yes, it seems she had a crush on him for some time now, but she did not say anything about it due to the fact that at the time you two were dating. When she found out that you've broken up and he was seeing new girls, she thought now was a good time as any to give it a chance. So do you think you can help? Please Ichigo-san?" He said with a puppy dog look on his face.

Those big blue eyes did something to her and before she knew it she could feel herself going into a daze memorized in his eyes. "Yes…" She said dreamingly. "I'll be happy you help you."

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Kish asked as he noticed that Ichigo was inching her way towards him. She then surprised him by wraping her arms around his neck, trying to kiss him.

"Kiss me Kish, please just one kiss, I promise you won't reget it." She said in a seductive voice.

"What's wrong ichigo, stop it." Kish said as he grabbed Ichigo's wrist trying his best to push her away and at the same time trying not to hurt her.

I don't understand. What's wrong with her? This is the second time today this happened and it's not like this has never happened before today. Ever since I got here, when ever she stared into my eyes or even came close to me, she would act like this…begging me to kiss her or begging to kiss me. Is this a side effect? Kish thought to himself with a mix of worry and panic.

Then it hit him…..A kiss that's it! Every time I kiss her, she would go back to normal and forget everything that she did

While Kish was still trying to restrain her, he manged to kiss her on her forehead and the instant he did, she was back to normal, realizing that Kish had a hold of her; she yanked her wrist away from him in anger.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" She demanded angerly.

I was right she doesn't remember. Kish thought, quite surprised.

"Well, I'm waiting." Ichigo said with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping on the floor. Kish was slightly taken aback by the look she gave him. Not too long ago she gave him a look like he was this delicious piece of fish that she was craving and now she gave him a look like she would kill him if he made just one move!

think of something He thought panicly

He smiled and apologized. "I'm very sorry Ichigo-san, please forgive my rudeness." He said charmingly

"Uh...okay" She said taken back by his politeness.

As she looked at him, she thought to herself surprised Wow! He not only looks like kelchrio but he sounds like him as well.

"Ok let's go and help your friend out." Ichigo said with her usual friendly tone of voice and smile.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Kish said with a hugh smile.

"Yeah, you do." Ichigo said with a smug look on her face.

They both walked out and noticed that all the girls expect Sakura was gone; they walked up to her and sat down in front of her.

"What happen to everyone" Ichigo asked as she looked around.

"They told me to tell you that they got tried of waiting for you and Kish to stop making out in the kitchen." Sakura said as she blushed.

"WHAT!" Ichigo cried out in shock "We were NOT making out! Where would they get an idea like that from?" She thought out loud.

"I heard it too; I heard you begging Kish to kiss you." She said still blushing and looking down. "I didn't mean to ease drop, but you were pretty loud." She said with a sheepish smile.

"No I didn't…you must be imaging things…" Ichigo said as she shook her head in denial.

"Yes, you-" Sakura started but was interrupted by Kish.

"Okay ladies, let's talk about something else, let's talk about you and Masaya." He said turning his attention to Sakura. All he wanted was to change the subject and forget about the incident in the kitchen.

"Okay" They said in unison. He breathed a mental sigh of relif that they complied with his request.

"I think we should send you two on a date." Ichigo suggested.

"What!" Sakura gasped at the suggestion "But…but… I'm not ready to go on a date with him alone, I didn't even tell him I like him!" She protested

"Don't worry, you won't go alone" Ichigo said as she waved her hand as if waving away her worries.

"I won't?" Sakura asked with a sckeptable look on her face. Ichigo could tell that Sakura still wasn't sure.

"No of course not, Kish and I will go with you." Ichigo said with a reassuring smile.

"We will?" Kish asked surprised

"Sure it would be a double date, but Kish and I will only be there to coach you on." Ichigo said ignoring Kish's comment.

"I'm ok with it." Kish said more to himself when he relized that Ichigo was ignoring him.

"Well, okay, but look at me…" She said as she looked at herself, "I look like a nerd, he would never go for someone like me." She looked down but not before Kish and Ichigo could see a frown on her face.

"Don't put yourself down, I like you and I know that you are beautiful, it's just that you can't see what I see yet." Kish said sternly.

"You think so" Sakura asked as she looked up. Her eyes began to sparkle with hope.

"Defiantly, and I'm going to help you out." Ichigo added.

"Okay then, let's get started!" Sakura said with excitement.

"Way ahead of you" Ichigo said as she held the phone in her hand. Sakura and Kish looked at her with confused looks on their face.

"Hey Masaya what's up?...Nothing much, thanks for asking. Anyway I called to ask you a question. A couple of my friends and I are going to the amusement park tomorrow afternoon and I wanted to know if you were interested in joining us…ah huh….Yea…Great see you then… bye." When she hung up, both Kish and Sakura looked at her with their mouths hanging open in shock. Ichigo was oblvious to the look that was given her.

"Well, I guess tomorrow I'll be with Masaya, but what am I going to wear?" Sakura finally spoke up after a moment.

"Don't worry about that come by my house tomorrow and I'll hook you up." Ichigo said.

"Um….okay, thank you. See you both tomorrow… bye." Sakura said as she left the café.

Soon after Ichigo left to go home and Kish went up to his home.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day…..I can feel it." Kish said as he got ready for bed.

The next day………at Ichigo's house

Sakura had just came in and headed up to Ichigo's room, there waiting for her was a team of Mew Mew Stylists.

"Uh what's going on? Why is my cousin and the rest of the girls here?" Sakura asked surprised and confused. (an: yes, lettuce and sakura are cousins (as if you didn't already figure that out…..Duh))

"They're here to help in the transformation from geek to chic. And here's how:

Zakuro- is in charge of wardrobe

Mint- is attitude

Lettuce- is makeup and vision

Pudding –is accessories

And ichigo (me) - is hair.

And together we're…the Mew Mew Stylists, now let's get to work." Ichigo did her usual pose after she transform into Mew Ichigo.

They worked for a couple of hours getting Sakura ready, when the time came for them to leave all the girls left and Kish and Masaya were down stairs waiting (note: while they were down stairs Kish informed Masaya of their plan. Masaya was ok with it). Ichigo was the first one to come down stairs. She had on a pair of light yellow shorts, a light orange tank top and a pair of flip flop sandals.

"Ok guys are you ready to see the new and improved Sakura Natsu. Ok Sakura come on down!" Ichigo said like a TV announcer. With her arms streached out to the stairs, she directed their attention to the stairs . They both looked at the stairs, then at each other and then finally at Ichigo with a 'We're not impressed' look.

"Sakura…..come down here" she tried again smiling to the boys who were waiting. "Right Now!" She said just below a whisper.

Nothing

"Sakura… get your cute little butt down here before I go up there and drag you down." Ichigo called out in the sweetest voice she could muster up, concidering the fact that she was really getting annoyed. The fake smile was still on her face.

"Ok….ok…I'm coming" Sakura called out from up stairs.

Masaya and Kish brought there attention back to the stairs. All of a sudden they heard music in the background. Masaya and Kish looked around, confused as to where the music was coming from. Their eyes landed on Ichigo who was by the stairs craking up the music on the stero. When she notice the boys staring at her, she took the radio…walked over to the front door and looked back to the boys. A huge smile was on her face as she continued to look over at the boys and throw the radio outside….oddly enough, the song kept playing How the heck could that happen! Ichigo thought to her self with the smile still plastered on her face…now the boys were really worried.

The song playing was "Don't phunk with my heart" By Black Eyed Peas. As if in slow motion, Kish and Masaya both stood up and walked over by Ichigo. They looked in amazement and shock as the feet slowly turned to legs and legs slowly turned to a turso and a turo turned in a full body. Both Kish and Masaya (espically Masaya) was taken away by what they saw as the girl finished walking down the stairs. They watched as she turned and walk towards Masaya. She was wearing a short light pink skirt and a white mid-way tank top with light pink glittered writing that said "I'm too sexy for this shirt". Kish was very impressed, he knew she always was a beauty but who knew she could actually be a knock out.

Masaya on the other hand was in heaven. He knew she was beautiful, but he never knew she could look that good. It blew his mind and couldn't wait to go out with her. She was wearing natural pink lipstick and natural eye shadow, her hair was styled just like Ichigo's with the exception that her hair was much longer. Ichigo walked over to Kish and a memorized Masaya.

"Masaya are you ok?" Ichigo asked, noticing the drool falling down Masaya's opened mouth.

He couldn't hear her, his mind and heart was racing with any and all kinds of lecherous thoughts you could think of. Then Sakura confindently walked over to him and fingered him to follow her outside the house. As she walked her skirt swayed to and fro, there's no telling what was going though Masaya's mind when he saw that but he followed her like a love sick puppy. Leaving Kish and Ichigo dumbfounded.

"Well, I have to admit you did a great job with her." Kish said still in shock at what he saw.

"Yeah….she was easy….like you said, she was already beautiful we just helped her out" Ichigo said with trympt smile on her face.

"Well, thank you for doing this. I owe you big time." Kish said as he looked down at Ichigo who was still beaming with joy over her accomplishment.

"Yeah you do….in a very big way you do…." She said mischievous smile on her face.

"Uh….what's that supossed to mean?" he asked with confused and somewhat nervous look on his face.

"You'll see" She said as her smile widened. She grabbed Kish by the hand and pulled him towards the front door.

Why don't I like the sound of that? Kish thought as his eye began to twitch from his being nervous.

Kish and Ichigo left the house meeting Masaya and Sakura who were waiting for them. They all left the house and headed to the amusement park. When they got there, they were amazed at all the rides they saw. Ichigo stood by Kish and without thinking wrapped her arms around Kish urging him to take her to the rollercoaster.

"Hey…hey Kish let's go on this one first. I bet Sakura and Masaya would love to go right guys? Ichigo asked as she and Kish turned to where Sakura and Masaya 'used' to be.

"Where did they go?" She asked curiously. Kish was equally curious. That is until Ichigo's phone rang.

"hello" She said

"Sorry Ichigo-chan, Sakura and I desided to go off on our own and have some 'fun' by ourselves. Thanks for inviting us bye." Masaya said and he hung up the phone.

"Well, good-bye to you too." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Kish asked

"It was Masaya. He said that him and Sakura went out on their own and left us behind. I guess my makeover worked better then I thought." Ichigo said with a small smile on her face.

"Come on, look on the bright side, it's a beautiful day, we're at the amusment park and we're going to go on a rollercoaster." Kish said with a warm smile on his face.

"Really…we can?" Ichigo's eye grew wide and had stars in them, her smile likewise widened.

"Sure, I did say I owe you. So it's time to pay the pipper…let's go." Kish said as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead her to the ride. They were next on line and when the time came, they were sitting down and the ride began. As the rollercoster reached its peak, Ichigo screamed and in doing also made her cat ears pop out. Kish noticed it and did the only thing he could think of. He held Ichigo close to him and leaded in with his lips resting on her ear and he proceed to brush them up and down. At the same time he blew softy into her ear. He kept doing it until her ears went back to normal. He had no idea why he did it. It was like some thing inside of him was telling him to do it and like an idiot he listened.

When he finally snapped out of it he noticed two things that scared him. One, they were heading to the biggest loop-the loop he had ever seen and two Ichgo was giving him the same look from the night before…the same look of longing and desire. He knew he couldn't escape this time because of where he was but he had to try to stop her. So when he got a chance he took her hand and kissed it. Rest assure she was back to normal. During the rest of the ride, they were quite and enjoyed the ride.

When they were done with the rollercoaster, they went on other rides, like the bumper cars, marry-go-round, go karts and even the tunnel of love. In that ride both of them felt a bit uneasy. By the time they were done at the park the sun was setting. They both walked back to the café. When they both walked to the door as Kish turned to Ichigo.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to walk home with you Ichigo? I really don't like the idea of you walking alone." Kish asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's okay, I'm only a few blocks away, plus I got my cell phone, so it's okay really, I'm a mew mew remember? So I can take care of myself." She said with a smile.

"Ok then, I'll see you later. Bye Ichigo-san" Kish said with a small smile.

"Good night Kish-san" She said as she walked away. Kish stayed by the door until she was out of sight. Then he walked inside.

As she walked home she had only one thing on her mind.

I can't believe it's happening already, it sure came early this time…but…why do I feel even more weirder then usual? Especially when I'm with Kish… is it because of his transformation? She though about it as she got home and got dressed for bed.

Back at the café 

In the bathroom, Kish was taking a shower. His hair was wet and soapy from the shampoo that was still in it. He stopped washing his hair and kept thinking about him and Ichigo. Why did he do what he did, knowing what was going to happen?

"Ichigo, there's something wrong with you, I think I'm to blame for it…I'm so sorry" He whispered to himself sadly.

"Don't be." a voice said from behind the bathroom door.

"Kelichro?" Kish asked surprised to hear his friend outside.

"Yeah, we need to talk to you" Kelichro said calmly.

"We?" Kish's eyes widen with surprised. We who…who's we?

"Yes, Ryou and myself. We want you to know we've been observeing what's been going on with you and Ichigo. We want to explain it to you." Kelichro continued in his usual calm voice.

Kish was extreamly interested in what they had to say. So he finished his shower and got dress. He and Kelichro headed to the computer room where

Ryou was there waiting to explain everything to Kish.

Stay tune chp. 5 is next.


	7. the animal power

**Chapter 5: the animal power.**

**Disclaimer: ok I don't own Tokyo mew mew. Done.**

**Author note: I do have to warn that unlike the other chapters it does get a bit steamy. Risky.**

**In the computer room, Kish and Kelichro found Ryou typing away at the computer. The room was dark but the light from all the computers didn't make it seem like it was.**

"**Have a seat Kish." Ryou said still typing away.**

**Kish took a seat at one of the many computer desks in the room. He was a little bit nervous, but keilchro assured him that he was not in any danger or trouble. After a few agonizing minutes of silence, Ryou pulled away form his computer which now had a picture of Ichigo on it along with a few charts and graphs…he turned his chair towards Kish and looked at him very seriously, then sighed deeply. By this time Kish was about to pass out cause of all the tension but he didn't. Ryou finally broke the silence.**

"**I guess you know why you're here." Ryou began**

"**Yes, you and kelichro wanted to talk to me about Ichigo." Kish said still slightly unsure of where this was going.**

"**It's not just Ichigo, It involves you as well." Ryou corrected him.**

**Kish Swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" He asked confused and nervous.**

"**Well, that's what we want to talk to you about." Kelichro said as he pulled a chair next to Ryou and sat down. "There's something about Ichigo that you don't know about but you should." He continued.**

"**Well, what's the problem?" Kish asked eagerly.**

"**It's not your entire fault for what's happening to Ichigo." Ryou added**

"**It's not? Wait…what do you mean happening? What's happening to her?" Kish asked worried.**

"**No it's not and to answer your question, we need to go back to the day you showed up on earth. The time that you showed up was the same time that Ichigo started to be in……in….." Kelchrio blushed a bit and couldn't finish so Ryou took over.**

"**It's the start of her mating period." Ryou said bluntly.**

"**WHAT!." Kish said completely shocked. "You mean to tell me that she's …..She's in……" Kish started to feel dizzy.**

"**Yes, she's in heat." Ryou said matter of fatly. "Her species of cat from the DNA that was injected into her usually start there mating period around this time." Ryou continued.**

"**If that's the case then she's been acting like this for a while." Kish said stating what he thought was the obvious.**

"**No." Kelchro corrected. "Normally when Ichigo goes into heat, she would take a lot of cold showers to clam herself down and she would go about her life as if nothing was wrong."**

"**Hum…I'm missing the point here? You mean to say that before I got here whenever she was in heat she was normal?" Kish asked puzzled.**

"**For the most part yes but that was only because in her species she needs to mate with the biggest and the strongest. Before you came there was no one on this planet that was even equal to her, not even Masaya, to her, he was not worth the effort…however…you are." Kelichiro said informatively.**

"**But I don't understand, I'm human now. I don't have any powers." Kish said still trying to make sense of what was being said.**

"**That's what you would like to think." Ryou said as he turned to another computer and typed a few names and numbers and there on the screen was a picture of Kish with the same charts and graphs as Ichigo.**

"**I want you to take a good look at these charts on both of these screens and tell me what you see." Ryou said turning back to look at Kish.**

**As Kish looked at the screens, he began to notice something that made him flinch back in shock. The charts he was looking at were power chats that measured power and hormone levels as well as pheromone levels. He looked at Ichigo's power level and it was at 90 and rising, her hormone levels was off the chart and her pheromone levels was at 95 and rising. He was a little surprised but what got to him the most was his chat. Everything was off the charts. His power level was over 110 and rising, his hormone level was at 145 and rising and his pheromone levels was at a mind numbing 210 and rising. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was completely shocked. He could not understand how his body was generating that much power without him feeling any thing.**

"**I don't believe this, this can't be true, and this chat has to be wrong." Kish gasped. His eyes were wide with shock.**

"**I'm afraid it's not." Kelichrio said "While you were sleeping one night Ryou went inside your room and took some blood for a sample."**

"**WHAT!" Kish cried out turning his eyes from the screen and turning his glare towards Ryou.**

"**Well, yeah, and let me tell you something, you can sleep like a rock." Ryou said plainly.**

"**IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kish growled annoyed. "I don't understand, if my levels are that high then why do I feel fine, I mean, I'm human now, Pie assured me that I was going to be human. 100 human." Kish empizied the last sentence.**

"**Baka! Check out your levels on the charts! I highly doubt that Pie is right! Now ask yourself these…are you truly all human…or do you think you are?" Ryou sighed…he couldn't believe it was going to be this hard explaining this to Kish.**

**Kish thought for a moment and then lowered his head. "No my brain and heart are still alien. But I don't understand what that has to do with anything." He admitted.**

"**Now that explains a lot, when you transformed your brain and heart must've stored all your powers and abilities to keep them going." Kelichrio said convince that was the answer.**

"**Ok, that explains what's up with me. What about Ichigo? Why does she act so horny around me? I saw her charts she's almost equal to me, her pheromone level is high too, so how come I'm not going crazy with lust when I'm around her. Explain that to me." Kish said matter of factly.**

"**You will, it's just that she hasn't reached her peek yet, when she does, her body will transform her into her mew mew form and at that time she will mate with the only closest person to her in power level." Kelichiro said.**

"**So your saying, she doesn't care about me in that way?" Kish asked with a frown.**

"**Who's to say really, all I'm saying is that by the full moon her animal instincts will take over and she will mate with the biggest and the strongest creature she could find…and right now it's you." Ryou said bluntly. For the life of me I can't figure out why she would mate with this complete baka! I think it's going on an hour and were still here talking about it! Ryou thought.**

"**Yes and there's going to be a full moon next week. Right now her body is telling her in order to get you to mate with her she needs to seduce you and lure you in. So she's raising her pheromone levels. With each passing minute it's getting higher and higher, soon it will be higher then yours and when that happens you will be under her spell and she'll lure you in and mate with you." Kelichiro said**

"**Wow, she's a regular femme fetal isn't she? So when she sees me what does she really see?" Kish asked curiously but in the back of his mind he was thinking…**

"**Right now she sees only what her DNA tells her to see, a suitable mate. But that's not the half of it." Ryou said**

"**It's not, you mean there's more?" Kish asked surprised. **

"**Yes and it gets worse." Ryou continued "She will be calling out to you with her pheromone level. It's her way of keeping you interested in her and assures her that you will mate with her. So for the time being you have to be away from her at all times until she is no longer in heat. Because if our calculations are correct, the power levels that both of you will be generating at the time will be enough to cause one or both of you to die. She won't be able to control herself, but you might have a chance since you are originally not human or cat. You have a chance to keep this from happening to her or both of you. I can tell you don't want her to die. So for her sake you need to stay away form her." Ryou said firmly.**

**Kish felt completely torn, on one hand mating with Ichigo is his biggest fantasity but on the other if he does one or both of them will die. And he couldn't bare it, especially if it was her who died. So for the next week he did what Kelichro and Ryou had instructed and he stayed away form Ichigo. She didn't know why he was avoiding her, but her guess was he knew what was going on with her. When ever she saw him (which was rare) she felt her animal instincts take over and she would hunt him down only to lose his tracks. Finally on the night of the full moon, Kish was in the shower, trying his best to fight the urge to go to Ichigo. Just like Kelichriro and Ryou had warned him, Ichigo's pheromone level was off the charts and she was calling out to him to come to her.**

**come on man fight it, just until tonight is over and then she'll be back to normal, remember what they said tonight is the last night, SO FIGHT IT! A voice in his head said.**

"**But she's calling me, can't you hear it, it's so beautiful, it's like she's singing to me, I have to go to her" Kish said in a daze as he got out of the shower and didn't even brother to put his cloths on. He just warped a towel around his waist. His body and hair was soaking wet, but he didn't care. In his mind he could hear her calling to him.**

**kish, come to me, we were might to be together, tonight is the night that we two will be one, come to me, I'm waiting for you, I'm waiting for you in your room**

"**I'm coming, Ichigo, I'm coming" Kish was memorized and not thinking straight, just like they said Kish was being drawn to Ichigo.**

**PLEASE STOP! YOU CAN'T DO THIS WITH HER! BAKA! YOU CAN'T! His conscious screamed.**

**I don't care what happens, I want her, I want her now**

**He thought as he made his way down the hall way, his eyes which at first were blue had now turned to a pale gray, he was under her spell and couldn't stop. When he reached his room door, his heart pounded harder then ever. His muscles began to bulge. Then he opened the door to see Ichigo in her mew mew form with the exception of her uniform, which was now replaced with very lacy pink lingerie. Kish was shocked and made his way towards her and stopped right in front of her. Still wet with water and sweat he began to eye her up and down in seductive delight. **

"**I've been waiting for you" she said seductively.**

"**And I've been waiting for you." He responded in kind. **

**Before he knew it, he grabbed her in his arms and kiss her passionately and she deepen the kiss, then he picked her up in bridal fashion and roughly slammed her on the bed with him on top of her. He began kissing her neck and then her entire body. And she began to dig her nails into his skin which made him bleed just a little, and she rubbed her hand cross his bare back and chest urging him to continue kissing and touching her. (Note: his towel does come off some time between now and/or before). He then proceeded to rib his lips against her cat ears and nibble on them and he proceeded to kiss her (where every girl would love to be kiss at hint hint). She purred loudly and she began to tingle and began to lick Kish's bare chest and all over his body ALL over and likewise she began to nibble on his ears (and considering she had fangs he bleeded just a little wow Ichigo is furze). This kept on going for about a two hours until he was finally ready to go though with it and mate with her , he proceed to rip her top off and bottom off and lick/kiss her all over. (Whew COLD SHOWER!). That is until he heard that voice in his head come back with a vengeance.**

"**STOP IT! DON'T DO IT! YOU'LL KILL HER IF YOU DO! DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE! YOU WANT TO BE RESPONSDABLE FOR KILLING THE ONE PERSON YOU TURLY LOVE? THE VERY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW THAT YOU LOVE HER? SHE JUST VERY WELL MIGHT SINCEARLY LOVE YOU BACK! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!**

**When Kish heard that, his eyes turned back to their original blue color. No, I don't, I love her too much to let that happen to her, thank you for helping me**

**no problem, buddy, now it's time to do something **

**Right and with that Kish got up form Ichigo breathing very heavily and pick up his towel form the floor and warped it around him. He then went to his closet and closed the door behind him. Ichigo sat up on the bed and looked at the closet very curiously. But when she saw the door reopen she got very excited and seductive. Kish came back out with his boxers and a T-shirt on, his hair was still out long, but pulled back.**

"**What are you doing?" She asked as began to sit up looking at him.**

"**I'm sorry, but we can't go tough with this, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said as he walked over to her and handed her chlothes that was on the floor. She was completely confused and angry. She got up form the bed and headed straight for Kish with fire in her eyes she looked like she was going to attack him. He grabbed her and dragged her to the bathroom remembering that Ryou and Kelichrio told him that if Ichigo took a cold shower. She would be back to normal. Once in the bathroom he proceeded to drag her to the shower. She bitted and searched at his arms until bleeded. He turned the cold shower on and proceeded to walk in the shower with her. Once inside she screamed as the cold water touched her bare skin and she pounded against Kish urging him to let her go. But he refused to let her go. He felt like his heart was breaking with her hit him and telling him that she hated him he only pulled his head up and allowed the cold water to fall hoping and praying that she would be normal. He allowed her to hit and as he only held her more close to him. The cold water falling on them was anything but nice. He felt his body start to go numb after awhile. But before it did he couldn't feel Ichigo kicking and biting him anymore so he look down at her notice that she was knock out cold and her cat ears and tail was gone. This worried him so he got out of the shower with her in his arms.**

"**ICHIGO WAKE UP! CAN YOU HEAR? LOOK AT ME! I'M RIGHT HERE LOOK AT ME! NOW!" He urged as he shook her until she slowly opened her eyes and gave a very weak smile. He was much reviled to see her smile at her. **

"**I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Her manger **

**He was shocked. "You knew all this time, that this would happen. Why didn't you say anything." He said confused.**

"**I don't know." She said weekly "Please believe me when I say that I would have never expected this to happen." He then noticed that she began to shiver and tremble so he picked her up and carried her but to his room. ( with your worrying where Tart is his at Pudding house to spend the night) there he gave Ichigo a towel and some warm clothes , he then left to give her some privacy (don't ask) after twenty minutes of waiting outside he walked back in only to find Ichigo fast asleep on his bed. He smiled and walked over to pull the sheets over her. He gently kiss her on her forehead and took the extra pillow and sheets pulled out Tart's bed and went to sleep but not before saying one last thing to Ichigo. He walked back to her and gently whisper in her ear "I love you". He then walked back to his bed and went to sleep.**

**Tell me what you think, now if you want to see then I would like 30 more reviews and I promise who ever sends in the most reviews well have a chapter deacated to them so fair it's Spider fairy. S_o review and tell me what you think. See ya_**


	8. Mew Mew Corner side story

Mew Mew Corner

Hi everyone and welcome back to mew mew corner. I know it's been a long time but I'm here to let you know that I'm in the process of completing my six chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew "Arrival of the new model: Zakuro's Ravel." I can't go into too much detail. But what I will say is that it's really funny and there is a little surprise in this chapter. But for now I just want to let you in on this Mew Mew Corner. It's actually a side story of the mew mews. I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me about Ichigo and Kish and what is/did/or is going too happened to them. So I wrote this side story to show what happened afterwards. FYI it's not a true chapter, just a little something so if you want to review you can if not then that's fine , just don't give me any flames please. Thank you.

Forgiveness

Two weeks later

At the café, Ichigo and the other just got finished cleaning the café. It was a little after 5:00pm and the other girls decided to call it a night and go home. However, Ichigo stayed to clean up some more; for some reason, she just didn't want to go home right away. Kish was in the kitchen doing the dishes he (like Ichigo) had his mind on other things. It's been two weeks since it happened and it's still in his memory. Normally doing the dishes would take him only 15 minutes. But after an hour and a half, he was still there thinking and the more he thought about it the more guilty he felt.

"I can't believe that happened. Even though Ichigo said it was not my fault I still feel the blame. I couldn't control myself; I hope she could forgive me." He said as he managed to finish the last dish.

Ichigo was sweeping the floor in the lobby and while she was sweeping she was thinking about what had happened between her and Kish and the more she thought about it the more guilty she felt.

"I can't believe that happened, I feel so bad for Kish. He blames himself for what happened, but it's not his fault. It's my fault, it's all my fault. I should've been able to control myself better; I hope he could forgive me." She said as she swapped the floor.

Kish was in the kitchen drying his hands and he stepped out of the kitchen though the door. Still with a lot on his mind and the one person he didn't want to see was right in front of him. Ichigo stopped sweeping and looked up to see Kish looking at her with a blank expression on his face. She stared back at him and suddenly felt an icy cold shiver down her spine. Kish only stared at her for a moment before he walked pass her and toward the stairs. It's been like that for the pass two weeks and she couldn't take it any more. It had to end. As Kish walked up the stairs, Ichigo dropped the broom and want after him. He was on the platform between stairs when she called out to him.

"Kish-kun please wait, we need to talk." She said out of breath.

He slowly placed a hand on the railing and slowly turned his head towards her. With the same blank expression form before, he calmly said without looking at her "what is there to talk about?"

"We need to talk about what happened between us that night." She said looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Why bring it up? We both know what happened already." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, but I ask if we could just talk about it. You need to know the truth." She urged

"Truth" he repeated with vetim. "The truth is that I…….I did something I shouldn't have. I…I…I….I TRIED TO TAKE ADVENTAGE OF YOU! He shouted in anger at himself.

"Please stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault, it's….it's my fault…..it's all my fault." She cried in pain with her face in her hands.

Kish looked at her with pity and sadness. "Even if you blame yourself, it's not all your fault. I'm to blame too." He said as he turned and walked back down the stairs and stood in front of Ichigo. He placed on hand on her shoulder and the other on her chin and he brought her head up to meet his and he continued. "I could have left when Ryou and Kelchiro told me to, but I didn't. Even when you were in my room I could have kicked you out, but I didn't. I had many opportunities to leave and avoid it form happening, but I didn't, I did nothing. So you see I am to blame." He said with a weak smile.

Ichigo was so moved with guilt and pity that she couldn't take it anymore. "Kish there's something. You should know." She said with tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked curiously

"When we were 'together' on the bed, I began to regain my conscience." She paused to see his reaction, Kish had let go of her and stood with both arms at his side. Needless to say he was shocked.

"You mean to say you regained your conscience." He said still in shock.

"yes, but just for a while, at that time you was still under my spell, I could've stopped you and stopped everything, but something inside me didn't want to stop, in fact I wanted it to keep going."

"Yes, I understand, it was your animal DNA. Ryou and Kelchiro explanted it to me." Kish said knowingly

"No, it wasn't, it was me. Ichigo Momomaya, who wanted to have sex with you, Not Mew Ichigo, it was me." She said as she looked into his eyes.

Now Kish was even more shocked then before. He felt the walls closing in on him and he felt really dizzy and yet he somehow knew that was to be true. He smiled at her and calmly said "Ichigo-san, I had a feeling. But now it's my turn to be honest with you. When we were together, you weren't the only one who regains their conscience. I to have regained my conscience, but only for a while. Deep down inside I wanted to be with you so much that I was willing to put you in danger. I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry Ichigo; please could you ever forgive me." He said with hope in his eyes.

She smiled and hugged him "I already have, question is could you ever forgive me?" she asked sweetly while looking into his eyes with hope.

"I already have." He said as he held her close to him. While the two teens held close to each other, they were unaware of the two pair of eyes watching them. Form the top of the stairs. Ryou and Kelchiro stood there as they saw the two in their embrace.

"I was hoping those two would make up." Kelchiro said as he led form the top railing smiling at the couple below.

"Yeah those two are unbelievable, just like little kids." Ryou said as he folded his arms with his back against the railing.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone for a while." Kelchiro said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah let's go." He said as he followed him and the two left leaving the two unaware teens alone.


	9. Author's Note: Great News!

Hi Mina! Long time no read

Actually for this authors note, I'm running a poll, you see, I'm planing on turning two of my stories into Radioplays...and those of you who don't know what a radioplay is then to put it easly

it is a live version of a writen work that is full of voices of the chariters in the story. So now that, that is out of the way, I'm asking the viewers to tell me which two stories to they want to see being maded into a radioplay.

You can choose anyone of my two stories it could one-shot or full-length story, I will closed this post at the end of this mouth and whoever wins will be the radioplays, simple right?

anyway, thanks again, Ja-Ne!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
